


You'll Never Leave Me

by omgdatphantho



Series: Killer!Phan [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Knives, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan finally snaps.





	

Blurry, white light clouds my vision. My lids are heavy as I attempt to pry them open. I feel the urge to wipe the sleep from my eyes, but I cannot move my arms. I blink a few times and gradually the world around me comes into focus.

Above me is a bright, white light. It’s less blinding than it was before. I attempt to move my head in order to figure out where I am. My head is throbbing and immobile. There is a hard strap pressing into my forehead. I try to move the rest of my body, but I seemed to be strapped down to whatever I’m laying on. My eyes flit around the room. The walls are grey and appear to have the look of concrete. The air is icy and I suddenly become aware of my lack of clothing.

Where am I? How did I get here? Who brought me here? The who is about to be answered as I hear the sound of a door being opened and shut. Footsteps echo in the room and I squeeze my eyes shut. They stop right next to me. If I open my eyes, I know that I will see the person who brought me here. Slowly, I force my eyes open. The voice in my head is screaming not to look, but I have to.

My vision is blurry and dotted with black spots from how tight I had squeezed my eyes. A fuzzy, dark outline of a person looms above me. Slowly they come into focus. It’s Dan. Thank god. Surely he’s here to take me home. However, the voice in my head doesn’t think so. It’s screaming that he’s too calm for someone who’s found his best friend strapped to a table. I find myself unable to look away from his face. It’s a mixture of excitement and concern. However, his eyes really take the prize. They have gone completely black.

“You’re awake!” He voice almost sounds elated. I look back with a bit of hesitation on my face. Dan notices this and runs his hand gently down the left side of my face. His hand is warm against my icy skin. My body flinches at the contact. I figure that it’s suppose to be comforting, but my nerves are on edge right now.

“It’s okay Phil. Everything is going to be okay.” Dan’s voice drips with reassurance. However, I don’t feel very reassured.

“Where am I?” My question comes out in a hoarse whisper. Dan tilts his head to the left and I watch his fringe slide to the side. His eyes attempt to convey comfort and he has a soft smile on his face.

“My playroom silly,” he answers as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world. My eyes jerk around the room. I can’t see much more than I could before. Especially with Dan taking up most of my vision.

“How did I get here?” I force myself to look Dan in the face. His eyes are still cool and dark. He studies me for a moment before he answers.

“I brought you here. It’s playtime Philly!” He takes his hand and runs it down my body as he walks towards my feet. I hear him mumble something that sounds like ‘so beautiful’ before me moves away from me.

I can see Dan moving at the edge of my vision. I can’t see clearly what he’s doing, but I can hear the scrape of metal on metal. My brain is screaming at me. The realization is slow coming, but it hits me like a ton of bricks. OH MY GOD!!!! Dan is going to kill me!! He’s going to kill me!!!

I begin to struggle against my restraints. I know this is a fruitless effort as they’re already tight. The thick leather digs in and chaffes against my skin. Dan hears my movement and turns towards me.

“What are you doing Phil?” My blood freezes at his voice. I stop my movement and still. Dan moves so he’s standing completely in my line of vision.

“I asked you what you’re doing.” Dan’s eyes are filled with anger. He’s giving me a pointed look. My voice catches in my throat. His hand comes down sharply on my stomach. I yelp at the pain. Concern floods Dan’s face my noise.

“Hey. Shhh. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry. Shhh. You’re okay.” He makes his voice sound soothing as his hand runs over the mark. “Can you please answer my question?” I gulp and breath deeply before I answer him.

“I-I wanna get up.” My voice sounds like a small child. Dan furrows his brow at him.

“Why would you want to do that Phil?”

“I want to leave. I want to go home Dan. I don’t even understand what I’m doing here. I don’t understand what you’re doing here.”

Hurt over takes Dan’s face. His hands move fast upward and for a moment I think he’s going to hit me. Instead, he grips his hair tight with his fist. With his fingers twisted in his hair, he screws his eyes shut and lets out this almost inhuman sound. It sounds like anger, hurt, sadness, and jealousy all mixed together. I shut my eyes and attempt to shy away from the noise. It’s not the easiest thing when you’re strapped to a table.

What felt like an eternity later, Dan stopped screaming. He has sunk somewhere out of my field of vision; probably onto the floor. I can hear him breathing heavy, whimpering, and mumbling to himself. I can’t make out what he’s saying though. A while later, silence blankets the room. Dan has stopped making noise, but I know he’s still on the floor. I decide my best course of action is to keep him calm and go along with whatever this is. It’s my best chance of survival really.

“Dan?” I call out; trying to make my voice sound concerning. I listen out for any noise from him. There are none.

“Dan?” I try again, a bit louder this time. Dan appears in my vision once again. His eyes are red and his cheeks are tear stained. In a different situation, I would have comforted him. He sniffles a few times before responding.

“Yes Phil.” Dan’s voice is a soft whisper. I feel my heart tug a bit. He looks so sad. I give him a fake, but reassuring smile. I hope it looks genuine enough. Apparently it does because he smiles sadly back at me.

“I’m sorry Dan. I shouldn’t have tried to run away. I’m just scared and confused. I’m sorry.” I try to make my voice as sweet and apologetic as possible. He sniffles at me once more before regaining his composure.

“I get it Phil. I should have explained everything to you. I just got so excited that you were awake that I guess I got a little ahead of myself.” He lets out a little laugh. “I was just so afraid you were going to leave me that I freaked out.” We stare at each other in silence. I have to choose my words carefully so that there is a chance for me to get out of here alive. Dan turns his back and I hear him moving items around. He turns back to face me, but I can’t see anything except his head and shoulders.

“You can ask me anything Phil,” Dan says trying to be reassuring. I take a deep breath while trying to figure out my first question.

“Where am I?” He gives me a look, but it’s soon gone.

“My playroom.” I nod at him.

“Okay. How did I get here?” Dan brow furrows a bit.

“Why do you keep asking questions you already know the answer to?” His voice has a slight edge to it. I watch as he raises his left hand. The light glints off the knife that resides in it. My breath catches in my throat.

“I’m just trying to make sure I understand what’s happening. That’s all Dan.” I see relief flash across his face.

“Do you have anymore questions before we start?” A million questions rush through my head.

“When can we go home?” I hope he caught that I said we. He seems to have because he smiles back at me.

“When we’re done playing.” Of course he won’t give me a straight answer.

“What does playing involve?” Dan’s face lights up and his eyes begin to sparkle before he answers.

“It’s a secret. You’ll like it though. It means we can be together forever.” He drags the knife down the inside of my leg. The pressure behind the knife isn’t terrible hard, but I know he drew a line. My leg jerks at the contact. Dan’s eyes flash towards mine. I inhale sharply as he draws another line next to his last one. The pressure on this new line was slightly greater than the last one.  

“I don’t want to hurt you Phil. Please just agree to play with me. Please don’t make me hurt you.” He pleads at me. I slowly exhale a breath I didn’t know I was holding as Dan pulls the knife away from my leg.

“Why are you doing this Dan? What do you mean about us being together forever?” My voice comes out more desperate than I intend it to. Dan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He slowly opens his eyes and stares right into mine.

“I love you Phil. I’ve loved you forever. You’re my everything. My best friend and soulmate. I want to be with you forever. I’m going to play with you, than make it so you’ll never leave me. You’re so perfect, beautiful, and extraordinary. I don’t know how plain, average me kept your focus for so long. However, you’re going to leave me soon.” I open my mouth to protest, but Dan shushes me. “Please just let me finish this. You wanted to know. This is me explaining everything.” I nod my head to encourage him to continue.

“You can protest all you want, but I know it’s true. Eventually, everyone leaves me. Though, I’m going to make sure you don’t. I don’t know what I would do without you Phil. You’re my everything. You’re the sun and stars in my darkness. You’re my happiness and my home. I can’t lose you. I just can’t. So we will play and then I will take you home where we will live in happiness forever. Does that sound okay? I’m actually excited about that. I’ve never brought home someone who has played with me before. Why would I have? It’s your house too and I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. However, they have helped me work out all the bugs. Now, I can play with you perfectly and I get to take you home. It makes me so happy Phil. Can we play now please?”

Dan looks at me for my consent. My mind is reeling. How long has this been going on? How many others were there? Dan had been running the knife lightly against the inside of my leg while he had been doing his monologue. Now he has added a bit of pressure as he waits for my answer. I close my eyes and feel the tears slipping through my lids. I know there is no way out of this. Dan is going to kill me. I’m going to die at the hands of my best friend. I slowly open my eyes to meet his gaze. I silently nod at him as much as I can with the strap against my head. A wide smile breaks out across Dan’s face. His eyes light up and he reaches his unoccupied hand out to wipe the tears from my face.

“You’re going to love this,” he says before turning his attention back to the knife in his left hand. I close my eyes and let the tears flow freely. With one small gesture, I signed my death sentence.

I’m not going to go into details about my death. It was agonizing and blood filled. My death came hours after I nodded at Dan. He drug it out; relishing in ‘our’ playtime. I’m not going to say that I didn’t scream because that would be a lie. However, I didn’t talk to Dan again. He wasn’t my Dan anymore. Let us skip ahead to a few weeks later.

* * *

The smell became stronger the closer we got to the door. No wonder the poor neighbors called in the possibility of a dead body. My partner, Fredericks, and I stood outside the apartment door and tried not to scrunch our respective faces. 

“If there’s not a dead body in there, then who knows what they’re up to.” I shot him a look before turning to the landlord. He got between us and the door before knocking. We could hear what sounded like footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and a man in his early to mid twenties stands before us. The smell of death strongly waffes from the apartment.

“Dan, these officers need to come inside. They would like to talk to you. Is that okay?” The landlord asks before moving his hand to cover his mouth and nose.

“Sure. Come in.” Dan moves to open the door wider and waves us inside. Fredericks radios to our back up that we’re heading inside. I follow the landlord up the stairs with Fredericks behind me. Dan shuts the door and brings up the rear as we move up towards the lounge. The higher we climb, the stronger the smell of death becomes. Standing in the lounge, I take the opportunity to look around. Typical, nerdy twenty-somethings live here. That much is obvious.

“Are you here by yourself?” I ask Dan once he’s settled in the lounge. Dan shakes his head.

“No. Phil’s here as well.” According to the information we had, Phil would be Philip Lester; Dan’s roommate. He’s the reason we’re here. No one has seen or heard from him in a few weeks. Dan’s apparently telling everyone that Phil’s fine, but then the smell started.

“Where is he Dan?” I ask.

“His room. He’s hasn’t been feeling well lately. Otherwise, he would already be in here.” My partner and I glance at each other than back at Dan.

“Can you take us to meet him. We have a few questions for him.” Dan bites his lip in hesitation.

“I don’t really want to disturb him. Though he will probably be okay with it because you guys are the police.”

Dan gets off the sofa and leads us down the hallway. He knocks on a door that absolutely reeks. Whatever is causing the smell in this apartment on the other side of the door. The landlord falls behind my partner and I. We stay close on Dan’s heels as he knocks on the door. Silence answers him back, but that doesn’t deter him. He opens the door and flips on the light.

“I’m sorry to bother you Phil. However, there are a couple of police officers here who want to ask you a few questions.” He steps inside and to the side so we can follow him.

Inside the room is the thing of nightmares. The landlord stumbles off to the side of the hall and doubles over. The smell of death is overwhelming, but Dan doesn’t seem very effected. I can see Fredericks trying (and failing) not to gag. The room is cold and neat. Little personal effects and plushies decorate the space. I look around quickly before my eyes settle on the bed. On the blue and green checkered bed sits a person. He’s overly pale and has faded, dark hair. You can see a bit of decomp beginning to take hold on him. It’s his face that’s forever seared into my mind. His mouth is pulled back into a ghoulish smile. His lips and eyes are sewn shut.

“Phil,” Dan says breaking the silence, “aren’t you going to say hi to the officers?” Dan’s voice is what breaks me out of my trance. I look at Fredericks and he nods at me.

“Dan, you’re going to have to come with us.” I move towards him. He looks at us with bewilderment.

“Why? Don’t you want to talk to Phil?” I shake my head and begin to read him his rights as Fredericks puts cuffs around his wrist.

“Phil! Phil, what’s happening? Phil! Where are they taking me? Phil! Don’t let them take me!” Dan screams and struggles as we remove him from the room. He screams for Phil the whole way down the stairs and out to the waiting car. We place him in the back and tap on the car to let them take him to the station.

“PHIL!!!!!” Dan screams as the car pulls away.


End file.
